¿A QUIÉN?
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: ¿A quién tratas de engañar amor? porfavor, ya se que este es el final...


Era casi el amanecer en la academia Li Dai, dos maestros se hallaban discutiendo en la arena de entrenamiento, había perdurado mucho el conflicto desde la noche anterior, hoy marcaría el día final de la instancia del maestro Grulla en la academia y partiría al Valle de la Paz a convertirse en alumno del maestro Shifu en el Palacio de Jade.

-¡Mei Ling!- Exclamo el maestro Grulla posando su mirada sobre sus ojos mientras sus alas sujetaban sus hombros de frente-Grulla creo que estarás mejor sin mí-menciono la mejor alumna de la academia quitándose las alas de sus hombros-¿a quién tratas de engañar amor?-pregunto incrédulo por las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo la que anteriormente había sido su compañera íntima y no solo de entrenamiento-a nadie-respondió con simpleza-ya sé que este es el final, muy bien-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y apoyaba su ala izquierda en un poste de entrenamiento para intentar apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos-pero tú al amanecer te iras al Palacio de Jade-afirmo la maestra Mei Ling cruzándose de brazos-¿a quién le importa dónde ir esta vez?-volvió a interrogar incrédulo por la simpleza con la que su novia estaba tomando la situación, empezó a fruncirse el ceño ligeramente-total aquí o haya será igual, el adiós-menciono el maestro señalando con el ala las montañas por donde partiría-pero Grulla-intento rectificar la maestra-perdóname, sin escucharte-dijo tapándose la cara con su ala derecha-dirigiré a otra parte la mirada-menciono mientras retiraba su ala de su cara y apoyaba su cabeza contra el poste dándole la espalda nuevamente a su pareja.

-Grulla estoy cansada y deseo firmemente irme a dormir- Aseguro Mei Ling volteándose en dirección a las habitaciones intentando emprender la marcha hacia ahí.

-¡Háblame!- Grito Grulla con cierto lamento en su voz-sin tantas vueltas-aclaro el maestro para voltear a verla y empezar acercarse a ella.

-¡Ves Grulla por esa actitud tuya es mejor dejarlo así!- Exclamo Mei Ling apuntando con su pata derecha hacía su persona.

-No utilices nuestras fallas como excusa- Pidió Grulla mientras lograba acercarse para apoyar sus alas en sus hombros y posar su mirada en la de ella.

-Grulla esta situación debe llegar a su fin para evitar el sufrimiento- Menciono la felina con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz y mirada-¿a quién crees tú que dolerá este fin?-pregunto un poco triste el maestro-a ti que alguien más posiblemente te espera aquí después de mi-dijo el maestro señalando el lugar con su ala derecha-mientras inconscientemente unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas-Grulla no lo hagas, podemos volver a ser amigos-menciono la leopardo al ver como las lágrimas de su compañero resbalaban para caer al suelo-¿a quién le contaras que yo llore?-pregunto melancólicamente mientras procedía a limpiarse con su ala derecha-por ti que ahora solo quieres mi amistad.

-Grulla intenta comprender por qué lo hago- Pidió la felina ante los sentimientos que Grulla estaba expresando ante la situación-perdóname, es tan difícil-menciono el maestro quien con un ala se apoyaba en su hombro y miraba hacia abajo, específicamente al suelo-¿qué cosa?-pregunto incrédula la maestra viendo a la esquina vacía-no me pidas que te entienda que no puedo hacerlo-pidió levantando la mirada y volviendo a posar su mirada en la suya-¿por qué?-pregunto harta la maestra de tanta excusa de parte del maestro-porque es perder todo cuando la vida apenas empieza-contesto finalmente a la duda de la maestra.

Mientras la maestra estaba atónita por la respuesta de Grulla el recordaba la vez que le había declarado sus sentimientos.

**Estaban entrenando como siempre combatiendo, el llevaba ya varios meses siendo alumno de la academia como premio por haber pasado la prueba de la bandera roja, duraron aproximadamente hasta el medio día entre victoria y revancha, finalmente quedando en empate como siempre lo hacían, después de eso decidieron descansar, entonces el maestro planeaba llevar a cabo su plan que había planeado meticulosamente para ese día, la maestra estaba al igual que el recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados para intentar relajarse después de la ardua pelea con Grulla.**

**-Oye Mei Ling- Hablo el maestro Grulla despacio para no exaltarla, mientras se posaba frente a ella-¿sí Grulla?-interrogo la maestra aún con los ojos cerrados relajada-bueno ya llevo varios meses aquí como estudiante y siendo tu compañero de entrenamiento-menciono un poco sonrojado-¿sí?-volvió a preguntar la maestra un poco extrañada por la mención que Grulla estaba haciendo, empezó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba frente a ella-bueno quería decirte que-empezó a ponerse nervioso maestro por lo que a continuación diría-bueno siempre me has gustado desde que era conserje, me pareciste una mujer atractiva y dulce, pero la prueba para estar flechado fue cuando me brindaste tu apoyo moral para pasar la prueba de la bandera roja-confeso finalmente mientras empezaba a adoptar el color rojo en su cara, mientras que la maestra seguía atónita por su confesión-sé que posiblemente no sea correspondido, pero te pido que por favor sigamos siendo-no pudo terminar su oración porque la maestra se había abalanzando sobre el derribándolo contra el suelo besándolo al instante, dando a entender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos-Mei Ling yo-no pudo volver a terminar de hablar porque la felina le puso el dedo índice en el pico, dando a entender que guardara silencio-no hables tonto, no arruines el momento-dijo finalmente, volviéndolo a besar.**

**Así duraron un buen rato entre besos y carias, pero después se despegaron para relajarse, se acostaron en el suelo abrazados mientras veía el cielo repleto de nubes.**

**-Mei Ling- Habló finalmente Grulla-te quería dar esto-menciono sacándose un rollo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo, ella lo toma y después lo desenrollo dejándola nuevamente atónita-es hermoso-dijo finalmente, el contenido del rollo era un retrato de ella-que bueno que te guste, lo hice un día que estabas viendo al horizonte-menciono avergonzado el ave-eres un excelente pintor-afirmo la felina mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla-no que va apenas soy un aficionado-menciono humildemente-hay Grulla me gusta mucho tu sencillez-dijo para volver a besarlo en el pico.**

**Después de eso se retiraron a comer para después volver a entrenar hasta que acabara el día, pasaron muchos meses viviendo experiencias maravillosas al lado del otro, se amaban.**

**Una semana antes de esta discusión había llegado una carta del Palacio de Jade pidiendo que mandaran al mejor estudiante de ahí, pensaron en Mei Ling primordialmente pero ella era la representante de ahí, así que le dieron el lugar a Grulla, le dieron tiempo de pensarlo y reflexionarlo, pero él estaba preocupado por su relación con Mei Ling, llegando a la iniciativa de hablarlo con ella, pero varias veces ella evito el tema para no sufrir, eso aunado a sus vivencias al lado de él, y Grulla lo sabía, por eso estaba ahora pardo frente a ella intentando tomar una decisión. **

Sin previo aviso la maestra lo beso y abrazo dejando sorprendido al maestro Grulla, pero ya era tarde él ya había tomado una decisión, decisión que posiblemente le dolería en el alma pero que con el tiempo lo superaría, se separó del beso de la felina.

-¿A quién tratas de engañar amor?- Pregunto cortantemente el maestro Grulla sorprendiendo a la maestra, esa actitud no era normal verla en él, Grulla se dirigió a su habitación y acabo de un rato regreso a la arena de entrenamiento con una mochila en su espalda-¿tomaste tu decisión?-pregunto finalmente Mei Ling al ver la mochila que cargaba en su espalda el asintió como respuesta-espero que te despidas por mi frente a mis compañeros-dijo Grulla para dirigirse al final de la puerta mientras volteaba a ver a Mei Ling por ultima ves-adiós Mei Ling-se despidió finalmente Grulla para emprender su viaje al Valle de la Paz mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…

**Bueno volví con otro ONE-SHOT, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco de todo corazón a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en mis historias anteriores** **me alientan a seguir escribiendo, bueno hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL.**


End file.
